Apostasy of Logic
by Pan302
Summary: The Lotus gone. The Tenno Clans leaderless. Chaos erupts once more in the origin system due to the keepers of balance themselves being unguided. A lone tenno decides to take it upon themselves to right the wrong that they bore witness to and return the Lotus home. An orokin tower suddenly reactivated and found outside the origin system may have answers he needs.
1. Chapter 1

_Kingdom of Atlas, location unknown, time unknown_

General Ironwood stared thoughtfully at the strange golden tower his men managed to unearth.

As his bullhead pulled in for a landing on the entrance that was discovered, he thought how peculiar it was to find such extravagant but rather preserved remains of another ruined civilization.

As humanity spread across remnant in its' younger years, cultures and civilizations of all shapes and sizes began sprouting up.

Until the Grimm that is.

When the Grimm came along they destroyed all that humanity had sought to create, slaughtering human and faunus kind alike, ending many newly created kingdoms and countries who were not prepared for the onslaught of Grimm, this in turn created many ruins of lost kingdoms of the past, a reminder of what was lost and could never be recovered.

Now most if not all of these ruins were dated to pre-Great War usually a thousand or so years prior however some even went further back and as such were not as technologically advanced as today.

The ruins that his troops have stumbled upon however managed to take this precedent and prove it completely wrong.

At first when Ironwood started getting reports in from his men of "Ancient ruined ornate golden structures with an unknown energy source" he like all people would've not believed the report.

Until he had gotten a live stream of the interior of the structures his men had found… and the host of advanced technologies within.

Nonetheless, Ironwood decided it would've been a good idea to investigate the golden ruins himself. As such, he organized a company of his troops and a myriad of Atlesian researchers in order to retrieve anything he could from the ruins that could give a hint to the civilization that left this behind.

"Sir.", Specialist Schnee saluted as General Ironwood passed, giving her a slight nod of acknowledgement to her as he passed.

"What's the status of base camp Specialist?"

"We've managed to set up a camp of operations close to the ruins, about 3 kilometers out. We've also sent in a reconnaissance element of 2 squads to scout out the entrance and the first parts of the interior about an hour before your arrival. We should be hearing back from them soon, sir."

"Excellent, let's get to the command center and wait for the live feed of the recon team then."

"Of course, sir"

Together then, the general and his specialist made their way through their snow covered base camp. Atlesian soldiers still milling about setting up equipment for the researchers and defenses against possible Grimm incursions.

"Live feed incoming from our reconnaissance patrol inside the structure within the minute General.", an Atlesian technician reported as the screen inside the hastily made command center lit up.

"Good, let's see what our recon has rewarded us with", Ironwood replied as he leaned forward in anticipation and curiosity of what laid within the ruins they've unearthed.

"5...4...3...2...1...Live feed incoming now", the tech reported

Gasps of awe and amazement filled the command center as the first video images of the ruins filled the screen.

"Whoever inhabited these ruins, certainly knew how to flaunt their wealth", an Atlesian historian researcher noted as the everyone viewed ornate halls of white and gold coloration.

The soldiers had just entered the structure themselves began to move forward through the massive halls after receiving the command. Every new room they entered followed the exact same color scheme and texture of lots of white and gold colorations alongside the addition of some strange glowing white trees that were often on display within the rooms.

Suddenly the feed from the cameras attached to the soldiers within the structures cut out surprising everyone watching.

"Status report, what just happened?!", a technician asked as the rest of them worked furiously with their instruments to restore the video link to the soldiers within the ruins.

"I don't know the feed just cut out"

"Must be interference from something within the ruins", another tech hypothesized.

"Wait, wait, wait, video and sound feeds coming back in.", the same tech stated as the screen once again lit up.

However instead of gasps of awe like the first time, gasps and shrieks of horror echoed within the room as the video feed returned the view of the atlesian soldiers opening fire on each other.

Blood splattering across the white and gold finish of the walls as atlesian rifles tore through the armored soldiers that wielded them.

Standing above the fallen soldiers was something they never expected to see.

Atlesian soldiers had cut down their own was the realization that echoed through the people that viewed the feed as they saw what should've been the members of the recon team finishing off their team and squadmates.

However, instead of the normal black and silver color scheme that was regulation for atlesian infantry, these soldiers were pure white with gold accents similar to the structure that they were in, with a strange golden circular device that appeared to be implanted onto their face with a golden light coming from the center of the implant.

And just as suddenly as before, the feed cut out once more, leaving people to speculate what they saw.

"What the hell was that!?", somebody exclaimed.

And chaos ensued within the room.

 _Beacon Academy, Emerald forest, 3 a.m. Valean standard time_

The security guard looked up from his Dust station portable to take a glance at the monitors that displayed the entirety of the emerald forest to him, satisfied that nothing had changed he quickly brought his attention once more to his DSP to past the time.

Little did he know, that the moment that he glanced away, a small stingray shaped airship appeared suddenly hovering above the forest and deposited a lone figure into the depths of the dense greenery and trees below.

The figure moved quickly through the trees and surrounding vegetation using superhuman agility and speed unknown to all but the most experienced huntsman to traverse the forest as quickly as it could until it finally passed the edge of the forest to gaze upon the cliffs that Beacon Academy was situated on top of.

"Ordis, drop my archwing on my location."

 **I'm back at least for now it seems.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Beacon Academy, CCT Tower, 4 a.m. Valean standard time_

The cameras around the CCT were situated to have a full view of the tower's surroundings as to make sure they had no blind spots around them. This alongside the constant updates by Atlesian Military software firms made these cameras in and outside the CCT some of the most advanced, able to detect minute movements from over kilometers away. Ironically, these same cameras were unable to detect the Itzal archwing that was cloaked mere meters in front of it silently blinking higher and higher towards the CCT's roof.

Upon reaching the roof, the tenno clad in his Loki prime warframe disconnected from his Itzal and began to search for an entrance to enter the CCT.

"Remind me again," the Tenno grunted as he pull away a ventilation shaft grate "Why do we have to enter this place for data if you could just hack their systems for it?"

" _Because Operator, I might be useful in data extraction, however I tend to brute force myself through the security systems which would leave trails and evidence of my intrusion."_ , Ordis replied.

With his curiosity sated, the operator willed his Loki prime frame to tear the grate off. A loud screeching sound was heard as the warframe used its' void enhanced strength to bypass the grate. Crawling into the ventilation shaft, the tenno began using the blueprint of the building to navigate himself to the level with data storage on it. It didn't take long as the level was situated near the top where the communication antenna where situated perhaps to allow for faster data transfer. The tenno didn't know as he was unfamiliar with this world's technology.

The tenno exited the ventilation system and fell upon the ground silently in a dark one way hallway with a metallic double door which the tenno believed to lead towards his objective.

Before entering the room, the tenno focused the void energies swirling within his warframe. He imagined a cloak of darkness covering his warframe, and his warframe obeyed. The normally ornate bright white and golden ornaments that his warframe had quickly began to blend the light around him and change the color of his frame to match the color of his surroundings. The whole process took only nanoseconds but was nonetheless the Loki series most useful ability.

Satisfied that his cloak would hold for the duration of the mission, the tenno grabbed the door handle, twisting slowly as to not to alert anyone on the other side and opened the door while entering as quickly as possible.

The tenno examined the room finding large metallic grayish boxes with pulsing blue lines running through them taking up most of the room's interior. While a few deactivated small data terminals were on the far left and right sides of the room.

"Those gray rectangular boxes must hold all the data.", the tenno communicated to Ordis through their silent link.

" _They must be, operator. Perhaps attempting to access what I believed to be computer terminals on the sides will let us inquire on how to get our data."_

The tenno ,agreeing with Ordis' suggestion, began to move quietly towards the terminals. Although he was invisible, he could still be heard if he made a loud enough sound. He didn't want to risk any straggling guards to find out there maybe somebody here and sound an alarm. The last thing he wanted to do was accidently slaughter everyone here to erase all witnesses like what happened all too often with his spy missions on Corpus facilities in the pass.

Thankfully, the tenno had learned how to read and understand the written and vocal language of this planet's people, allowing him to quickly navigate the computer's system to access whatever information about this planet he could get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Private Romeo was a bored man right now. The night shift at the CCT was the most boring thing anyone had to ever go through in the Valean Defense Force. Seriously who the hell would break into the CCT? If they messed with the wrong thing, they might even somehow take the CCT down and that would be a loss for everyone.

'At least it's only 3 more hours till the morning crew got here and I could get relieved.' He thought as he rounded the same damn corner for the nth time this shift.

'I swear nothing interesting ever happens here.'

A slight vibration and buzzing sound emanated from his left breast pocket.

"Patrol 33 check in." a slightly muffled voice said from the pocket.

Sighing in quiet annoyance, Romeo removed the radio from his pocket and replied a phrase he's been repeating constantly for the past 5 hours every 15 minutes.

"Patrol 33 checking in. Nothing interesting yet corporal hicks."

"Acknowledged private. Continue along your designated path a few more times then head down to the lobby. Lieutenant felt sad for us today so he's going to send someone to replace you in 20 minutes."

"Acknowledged, Patrol 33 out.", Romeo said as he exhaled, the tension leaving his body as the pleasant surprise left him feeling slightly reinvigorated to finish his patrol.

Continuing to fast walk down his path to complete his patrol, Romeo noticed something out of the ordinary. An active computer with the monitor on.

'There wasn't anyone working on this floor this late into the night right', Romeo assured himself as he slowly approached the computer while viewing the surroundings to see if there was anything else out of the ordinary.

A dozen meters away he was able to make out that the screen was showing that files were being opened and close in rapid succession while the mouse and keyboard moved in as well.

'I need to report this in', Romeo thought.

He reached for his left breast pocket to retrieve his radio while taking out his mechashift taser nightstick pistol and pointing it at the computer's general direction.

"Patrol 33 reporting in, uhhh there's a computer on and no one is by it but the scree-," was all he able to get out before he saw a slight shimmer in the air in front of him as darkness enveloped his vision.


	3. Chapter 3

The guard's body fell limp to the floor with a hand being suspended in the air as the operator moved to hide the body in a dark corner of the room. Internally he sighed knowing based on the Atlesian Military Protocols that Ordis told him, more would be on the way to investigate the guard not checking in.

"Operator while I trust that you could fight these humans AnD MAkE A BLooDy MeSs, I would advise to take them down nonlethally as to not have an entire nation after us.", Ordis advised.

"While the Atlas Military is nothing compared to the neither the Grineer or Corpus; I'd rather not piss off the natives.", The Tenno agreed.

"Ordis I'll need you to download any and all data you find relevant or interesting."

"Of course Operator, however I seem to have a small issue regarding our storage device...uh we will need to return to the roof so that I may airdrop the data bank to keep our stealth."

'By the time I'm back down in this server room, the other guard would've already come back to check on the one I just knocked out.' the Operator mused silently while he quickly maneuvered to return to the roof once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, Romeo still isn't responding to any calls yet." an Atlesian private stated.

"I swear if he's sleeping on the job again; I'm gonna have to report this to the lietena-", the Squad Leader started.

"Report what Sergeant?" A third voice stated. As the lieutenant and another figure entered the room.

The whole squad stopped their activities and stood to attention as the lieutenant and the other figure dressed in a white and blue coat continued to approach them.

Whispers amongst the men began as they recognized the new figure as the Atlesian Specialist Winter Schnee.

"Why's a specialist here?!"

"I don't know maybe they sent her to do inspections?"

"Doesn't matter we're still gonna get our asses chewed out since Romeo is messing about"

"Shit won't it be worse than usual since there's a specialist here?"

Silently, the entire squad fumed at the thought of worse than usual punishment.

"Incredible Lieutenant, I thought perhaps your platoon was going to set the record for unit readiness. How disappointing.", stated Winter Schnee as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Perhaps I shall find this private Romeo myself and set him straight"

At that statement, the rest of the soldiers unconsciously shivered in fear as they've heard the infamous punishments Winter Schnee doled out to those soldiers who performed terribly or did something bad.

'Poor bastard' the rest of the room thought as the Specialist moved to enter the elevator in the next room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The datamass glowed a dark blue as Ordis sifted through the data while humming to himself through the link that he and the operator shared.

"How much longer?" the operator queried as he lazed back in the office chair stretching the loki prime's muscles.

"2 more minutes operator. After that you can collect the datamass and we can leave this place."

The operator mentally nodded while pulling out the weapon he picked up off the guard.

'Simple in design, however the fact that it can be both used a melee weapon and ranged weapon that can quickly shift forms adds versatility that can improve a user's capabilities depending on their proficiency and creativity. Perhaps I can use this weapon as a way to improve my own arsenal as well.'

He shifted the weapon between the tazer and nightstick forms as he continued to wait for Ordis to give another update.

"Operator."

"Yes?"

"There is another person on this floor of the building based on my scans. They are heading towards our location. You should subdue them as well before they find the other guard."

"Roger that."

The Loki Prime moved out of the chair and to the side of the door as the operator focused his senses on the clacking of heels that grew ever closer to the door until they stopped.

The operator willed the void energies within the Loki Prime to cover the frame and render it invisible while he prepared to knock out this next guard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winter Schnee swiped her ID card into the server room's scanner. The door opened automatically allowed Winter to see a new site that she has never seen.

An unknown device was placed above a terminal in the room. It glowed a blue hue underneath its' X shaped metallic form. A carrying handle on the top of it with 4 unrecognizable symbols on each part of the X.

Sensing that something was wrong, She drew her rapier in one hand while surveying the room for anything else out of the ordinary.

.Click. Her heels went as she continued to entered deeper into the room to investigate further.

She spotted a slowly spinning office chair and surmised that someone was here recently.

"Whoever you are, show yourself and surrender immediately. This will only get worse if you resist or attempt escape." She said to no one as she willed her aura around her to surround her in a 360 degree shield to protect her against this possible intruder.

A sudden impact to her aura behind her near her head allowed her to swiftly adjust her position to face that way as she threw a horizontal arcing strike to ward off whatever was there.

"INTRUDER IN THE SERVER ROOM." She yelled into her in-ear commlink as she scanned in front of her for threats.

"Damn." A robotic voice she couldn't see in front of her said in the dark room. It sounded as if it was coming out of a speaker.

"That was supposed to knock you out, I guess that's what I get for not accounting for aura" The voice continued as it even sighed in what was possibly frustration.

"Oh well. Might as well use this chance to test myself against you locals." The voice finished as a new figure appeared in an instant in front of her.

This one clad in what appeared to be an armored white bodysuit with golden accents and pieces scattered about. The helmet had what could've been considered as horns facing downwards.

The figure pulled out a similarly white and gold large pistol in his right hand and a shortsword with a similar color scheme in his left hand.

"Surrender now!", Winter demanded as she put her dagger in her off hand and assumed a fighting stance.

"No, I don't think I will." The intruder stated as he aimed the large handgun at her and fired.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lex Prime in his hands barked out as several rounds flew towards his new opponent. She dashed to the right side avoiding the shots by using a server as cover.

'Impressive speed for a normal human but can you keep it up.' Continuing his attack, the operator fired a few more shots to keep her suppressed and advanced quickly towards her intent on entering melee range.

The operator jumped on top of the server and dropped down onto his opponent with an impaling strike. Winter dodged the strike barely in time as the sword impaled itself deeply into the floor where she once stood, cracks spreading out from the point of impact.

Not missing a beat, the operator willed his frame to strike once more, pulling the sword out of the floor with ease and going for a stab at her abdomen. The strike was easily blocked by the dagger Winter used, but the tenno continued still by shooting her with his Lex Prime once more.

 _Bang. Bang. Bang._

The server racks around them trapped them in a straight line making dodging impossible. The 3 shots all landed true, impacting on Winter's Aura shield causing her to grimace as she continued to struggle against the tenno blade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Winter POV_

 _Bang. Bang. Bang._

The rounds collided with her aura, softening the impact but only a little.

'That handgun this intruder is packs a lot of power.' Her aura meter showed that she was at the border of low green/high yellow just from those 3 shots and sneak attack earlier.

'I can't evade or run, because of the servers surround us beside he'll shoot me if I decide to run. I need to fight.' Winter began her own offensive against this unknown hostile.

Her saber feigned a stab at his torso while her dagger moved in an upwards arc towards his head. The man saw through her feint and moved his own saber to parry her strike, locking against her blade once more.

"Impressive strength for a human." The man stated.

"Human? You're White Fang then aren't you?"

"Perhaps or perhaps not. But I can see in your eyes that you've already made up your mind."

"Terrorist scum like you belong behind bars!" With a snarl Winter broke the blade lock and moved to kick the terrorist. He dodged her kick with ease, but Winter followed up with wild strikes with both her saber and dagger. Her anger making her strikes easier and easier for the man to block or parry.

The blade dance continued as Winter's offensive allowed her to push the man backwards towards the device she saw earlier.

With a yell, Winter slashed her saber from above, hoping to hit the man in the head. He dodged out of the way with a roll to her left, towards the door she entered. Her blade impacted against the device she found. Her saber sending vibrations through her arm as the metal underneath it refused to falter.

"You done with your little temper tantrum?" Even though Winter couldn't see his face behind that mask, she could feel the amusement oozing from him.

Not waiting for a reply, the terrorist broke into a run while firing off 2 more shots; Both shots landed against Winter's aura. Her assailant followed up by turning his run into a slide, knocking over the out of breath Winter who fell face first into the floor beneath her as he proceeded to turn his slide into a spin, bringing up his sword and swinging it as he did so. The blade managed her hit her on the way down as well forcing out whatever air was left in her.

Out of breath, on the floor at the mercy of her enemy, Winter was unable to do anything as he pointed his blade against her chest.

"You're outmatched. Yield and I shall show you mercy." The voice said once more.

"As if you White Fang terrorist ever show mercy to the innocents you kill!"

"Suit yourself" With a shrug and a crouch. The terrorist brought the handgun to her head and slammed the handle into her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'A fun distraction if anything.' The operator got up from the now unconscious Winter and moved towards the datamass to retrieve it.

Allowing his Dakra Prime to attach magnetically to his warframe's back, the operator picked up the datamass and moved towards the vent in the room.

"FREEZE! ATLEASIAN ARMED FORCES!" the door close to him slammed open as a dozen men wearing black combat pants with a white armored chest piece piled into the room and aimed their weapons at him.

"I don't have time for this. Ordis prepare for a quick exit up top."

"Of course operator."

"PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON AND THAT OBJECT ON THE GROUND AND RAISE YOUR HANDS." one of them yelled.

Slowly the warframe dropped the datamass and pistol and raised his hands as 2 men moved towards him possibly to restrain him.

When they were just close enough to touch him, the operator focused void energy into the right hand of his warframe and commanded his frame to disarm the soldiers. A pulse of void energy spread instantly from loki throughout the room, disabling the weapons aimed at him from firing.

With the moment of confusion, he made his move. A swift kick and punch to the 2 men closest to him gave him the space to pick up his Lex Prime and fired into the air, forcing the Atlesian soldiers to seek cover. In his other hand, he willed void energies into and flung them behind the soldiers. Another completely identical Loki Prime with his own Lex Prime appeared out of the air shooting blanks at their exposed backs.

With his distraction in place the operator moved ,with datamass in hand, to the vent and quickly moved through them to the top of the CCT where ordis awaited him in their Liset.


	5. Chapter 5

_Valean Airspace within the Tenno Liset, 6pm_

"Say Ordis did you find anything regarding orokin artifacts or anything that is remotely similar at all?"

"As of yet operator, I̴͙̝͆ ̶̯͉̀̈́ạ̵̈í̵͍̫n̵͚͕̈́̓'̴̢͓̏̏ṭ̶̐ ̶̠͚̽͝f̴̡͓̑́o̶̖̊͘ǘ̶̹͐n̵̦̺̈́d̸͓̒ ̵̹̪̊͗ș̷̀͝h̶͙͖̓ǐ̴͕̒t̶̫͓̓.̴͇͊ Due to the size and how many files I extracted, It will take some time to sort through all of it. I should have an answer by the next day cycle of this planet."

"Hmm alright." The operator shifted within the liset. Trying to make himself comfortable at the navigation panel while entering a meditative state and recalling his previous fight with the huntress earlier.

"What do you think about the capabilities of this planet's warriors?"

"They are certainly skilled in combat. The woman you fought I have made several inquiries into the data extracted and have found some interesting information regarding her, operator."

"Elaborate please Ordis."

"Her name is Winter Schnee, daughter to an extremely rich and successful company known as the SDC or Schnee Dust Company. She was to be the next in line to take the company over, however she decided to enlist in her kingdom's armed forces instead."

"Interesting, why would someone not attempt to take advantage of the wealth given to them?"

"Unknown operator, however she is also a skilled combatant as well. It seems she was holding back in your. The hunters and huntresses of this world have special abilities called semblances which can be gained through training. Her semblance allows her to use essentially what may be considered as spells to aid and impede you. She is also able to use summons of creatures she has defeated in the past to aid her in combat."

"Oh great, so she's part nekros then. If she was holding back at the level I fought her, I would say she was at the level of an unaugmented high level dax no Teshin though. She was most certainly a good swordsman, but I suppose where we fought prevented her from going all out."

While this was happening, the liset was transitioning from valean real space to the void space where the operator's orbiter was hidden. Upon reaching the orbiter and docking with it, the operator moved to the liset's ramp when a black and brown blur flew into the liset and tackled the operator to the ground.

"Agh, hey there Karabou. You can stop licking me now- hey hey that doesn't mean start biting my nose."

The black and brown huras kubrow known as Karabou barked in excitement of the operator's return as it continued to lick his master's face. Still from within the orbiter another animal approached silently, paw making no noticeable sound as it slinked up the liset's ramp and pounced onto the operator's body; assaulting him with purring.

"Aw, hey there Eretria." Moving to pet the purring black coated smeeta kavat. "You missed me too huh?" Eretria responded with more purring and meowing.

Sighing and laying back down, the operator enjoyed the cuddle puddle that was his 2 pets. Only moving to finally leave the Liset's navigation pad once they've completed their greetings and moved off of him and into the orbiter.

Focusing the void energies within him and pushing them into the loki prime frame once more, the operator moved the frame back into the main body of the orbiter and to the foundry.

"Ordis, is it possible to replicate this planet's currency with the foundry? I feel like going back down there later tonight and just checking things out. Maybe go to a dust shop in my regular form to avoid suspicion and probably buy some for analysis and testing."

"Yes operator, this planet uses a currency called lien and comes in a form similar to corpus credit chits. It should be possible to replicate some lien cards with the materials we have on hand."

At this the operator began to type in the order into the foundry for enough lien to get what he wanted.

"Although I would recommend wearing and bringing some protection, operator. It seems that the shops that sell anything close to dust in its' well dust form have been getting robbed based on the crimes and this kingdom's media and reporters."

At this statement, the operator approached the armory segment of the orbiter and began equipping smelter armor he was given as a gift of gratitude from helping Solaris united in Fortuna. He also took a dark dagger and his pandero.

'Hopefully I won't have to use them, but just to be sure I should lower the lethality a bit incase I do get into a fight.' The operator thought to himself while modding his chosen weapons to deal electrical damage.

Once he was properly equipped, the operator returned to the liset ,still in his operator form, and began navigating it back to real space.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Kingdom of Vale, From Dust till Dawn shop, 7pm_

The operator was browsing the shop looking at the dust available and taking mental notes. Remarking on how similar types of dust were to the elemental damages he could make his weapons deal. He didn't notice the small red reaper approach him behind clearly curious in the attire and weapons he wielded.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a girl just a bit shorter than he was wearing a black dress with red accents on the skirt and with red laces on the combat boots as well.

"Uhh hi!, My name is Ruby, and I just wanted to ask if I could get a little looksie at those weapons you got?"

"Huh?" The operator wasn't exactly the most sociable tenno even after he awoke in his real body, so he was unsure as to how to proceed with talking with a local.

"Oh you mean my gun and blade right?"

"Yeah! I haven't seen any weapons like those at all before so I was super curious if you were in hunter training like me!"

"Sure you can take a look at 'em. I don't mind, and I guess you could say that i'm something of a hunter in training myself." He unholstered his pandero and dark dagger, giving them to the girl who seemed to take them gently in her hands as if not to damage the weapons while analyzing them as best she could.

Turning back to the dust vials, the operator enjoyed giving a rundown of the weapons he had on him to Ruby Rose as completed his purchase of several dust vials.

When suddenly, the door to the shop slammed open, and several thuggish looking men in black wielding cleavers walked in and looked around the shop.

"Good evening," A smooth masculine voice began behind the thugs. "I've come to make an order of all the dust you have." The voice finished as the thugs moved apart to reveal another man, clad in a white suit and black bowler hat wielding a cane walked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N Updates are gonna** **definitely** **be sporadic, but I'm gonna try to update when I can and not in 4 years again. Please give some feedback as to how I can improve my writing too if you can.**

 **Thanks! and don't forget to follow if you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

The operator's body tensed and prepared for battle as he soon realized who the man standing before him was; Roman Torchwick the man responsible for the most recent dust robberies. A well known and infamous thief that has been operating out of vale and its' surrounding territories.

"Can I assume that you want your dust charge free sir?" He moved in front of the gang as he gently took his weapons from Ruby Rose, who whined quietly at having her most recent curios taken from her before realizing the change in atmosphere in the shop and stepping closer to the shop owner behind the counter to protect him at the possible fight while reaching for a red metallic box that was hanging on her hip as if reaching for a weapon.

"Well I am a merchant to some extent, but I like to bargain and I bet that I've got a deal that our dear shop owner won't be able to refuse, kid." At the end of his statement, Torchwick tapped his cane on the ground and the thugs around him moved in sync attempting to surround him with their red cleavers brandished.

Seeing the threat, the operator prepared to use a void blast in order to clear the criminals from the store's entrance. Quickly changing his grip on his weapons, he faced his palms in front of himself and pulsed a large amount of void energy in front of him.

The effect was instantaneous as near invisible void energy exploded in front of him, throwing the thugs and Torchwick out the door they came in while also shattering the glass in the door and the display pane next to him.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure they don't hurt the shop owner for me." Stepping out into the street, pieces of glass crunching as his Smelter styled boots crunched glass underneath its' venerdo alloy soles.

Around him the thugs were getting back up shaking off their surprise and getting back up seemingly more annoyed that it wasn't going to be an easy score.

"What are you waiting for? Get that kid!" Torchwick yelled as he got up.

At his command, all 6 thugs rushed him with cleavers raised to strike him down.

Crouching lower to the ground and preparing to sprint, the operator exploded forward not before disappearing for a moment just as the thugs were about to reach him before reappearing right behind them with his pandero raised at their unprotected backs.

The melodic sounding gunfire echoed in the street as 2 thugs were struck down, as the electric rounds slammed into their backs knocking them into the hard asphalt. The nonlethal electric rounds keeping them down permanently at least for this fight.

Another black suited thug decided to throw his cleaver at the operator in an attempt to hit him and give his friends a chance to close in on him.

A small sidestep let the cleaver fly past him an embed itself into a street lamp to his left. The 4 remaining thugs charged as soon as cleaver missed him.

Usually, the original bodies of tenno are quite fragile due to the muscle atrophy they've experienced from not being able to move their actual muscles for untold millenia. However, some do attempt to improve on their muscles after awakening from the dream. Even fewer commit to learning how to use gun and blade in the true form. The operator on Remnant, is one of those few.

The first thug that reached the operator raised his cleaver above his head and swung downwards in a deadly arc, but the operator was prepared and moved to block the strike with his dark dagger. When he blocked the strike, he pulled his pandero and fired 2 shots into his torso.

The thug gasped as blood and spittle flew out his mouth as he fell forwards face first into the street. Fidgeting as the electric rounds kept him in constant pain.

The other 2 armed thugs followed, attacking at the same time, cleavers coming in at the same time from 2 different angles.

A blur of red petals slammed into the offending thugs, knocking them down. As they were trying to get back up, the operator seeing the opening threw his dark dagger into the hand of a thug and emptying 2 more rounds into the other thug, ending their threat.

"Thought you could use some help. I already called the police, and they should be here soon."

Ruby pressed a button on the red metallic case that she held in hand causing the case to transform into a black and red scythe that was massive in scale to Ruby herself.

'Ok, that's pretty badass. Transforming weapons? Yeah I need one now.' The operator thought, admiring the complexity of the weapon for a brief second, before returning to the battle at hand.

"We need to hold Torchwick here for the police to arrest. Back me up." The operator fully loaded his pandero and retrieved his dark dagger.

"You're faster than me by a lot, see if you can make an opening for me." Ruby nodded before using her semblance to close the distance between her and Torchwick.

"Oh great, If it's not one brat, it's the other. Out of my way Red, I've no time for kids." Torchwick yelled as he aimed his cane at the ground in front of him and fired an explosive dust round. Concrete and dust flew upwards, obscuring Ruby's view of Torchwick which made her stop just short of where Torchwick was.

She frantically looked around trying to find him, before catching the sight of Torchwick's white suit coat somehow having gotten up a nearby Apartment's fire escape.

"Hey!" Ruby waved to her new friend, "He's trying to get away on the rooftop!"

The operator nodded and started to run before beginning void dashes that launched him up and towards the roof to intercept the escaping criminal.

'Wow that's a really cool semblance. I'll ask him later about.' Ruby thought as she watched him close on the roof quicker than she could.

'Oh I should get another peak at that revolver he has later too!'

The operator's void dashes allowed him to quickly lower the vertical distance he had to travel but to do so many in a row could severely lower his energy reserves for a short time. Luckily, he managed to corner the criminal on the rooftop. Torchwick stuck on the edge of the roof, while the operator approached him with his pandero leveled at Torchwick in case he attacked.

Torchwick looked over the edge and at the sky spotting something that the operator hadn't noticed yet. Turning around, he smirked. "Well kid as much as I'd love to stick around. I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Behind Torchwick, a bullhead suddenly rose up, spotlights focusing on the operator. A side door opened, and Torchwick jumped in. "End of the line kid!" He yelled, as he produced a red dust crystal from his pocket and threw it at the operator's feet. Taking aim with melodic cudgel, Roman fired at the crystal which caused an explosion to happen.

Roman whooped at the sight of the explosion, before pausing as a new figure appeared out of the smoke.

A blonde middle-aged woman with a long sleeved white top, black skirt, and a purple cape took a riding crop in her hand and aimed it at the bullhead. The woman fired what looked like purple energy beams at the bullhead.

Seeing that his window was close, Torchwick fired upon the rooftop with his cane in order to conceal his escape.

The woman with a few movements of her riding crop projected a shield that clung to the operator's body and hers as well. The shield protected them both as the blasts shook up the debris from the roof.

When the dust settled, the bullhead was gone. The woman looked at the operator with a stern look in her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ruby who was by the ladder and had seen her protect her new friend.

"Ohmygoshyou'reahuntress!CanIhaveyourauotgraph?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: I'm still not too used to writing fight scenes. I definitely feel that I have to work on them more, but any feedback you can give me with that will go a long way.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Interrogation Room within nearby local valean police station, 8pm_

Ozpin's cane clacked as he walked towards the door leading to the next interrogation room. His previous talk with Ruby Rose had gone rather well. He'd managed to convince her to join the upcoming class of huntsman in training at Beacon. Though that mostly occur due to her own enthusiasm and drive to become one.

Ozpin's cane clacked to a stop as he and his assistant, Professor Goodwitch, stopped at the door.

"What can you tell me about this next one, Glynda?" Ozpin adjusted his glasses as he was handed a scroll with the information regarding the other person who attempted to stop Roman Torchwick.

There was a photo of a rather short male standing in what appeared to with black segmented armor plates covering his chest. Armor pieces continued on for his legs, a single arm, and a helmet in the hands of the owner. The face of the operator was one that many would be unassuming of any danger. He had short black hair that was swept to the left side of his face. Vibrant blue eyes stared at the camera that took the picture, boredom clearly displayed in them. A small area of his face around his left eye were covered in blackened skin as if burned, the edges of the area ending in small angry streaks that stopped at sharp tips.

Name: Tenno Tsuki

Age: 16

Height: 163 cm

Ozpin skimmed the rest of the info, looking for anything that was important.

"Glynda, it says here that he hasn't been to any hunter academies or attended any prep schools correct?" Ozpin asked trying to confirm something.

"Yes although in the fight against Torchwick judging from the security footage and accounts from eye witnesses, he is proficient in firearms and melee combat. He also seems to have unlocked his semblance, though we will have to clarify what his semblance is"

"What is your opinion of him?"

"He's a skilled combatant for someone who supposedly hasn't gone through any hunter training, though he seemed uncomfortable and cautious. He's so far been polite and compliant with me and the police, however he will keep to himself and not ask for anything."

An officer opened the door for him, allowing Ozpin his first glimpse of the newcomer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenno Tsuki was seated in a small room. A gray circular table with 3 seats around it and a small hanging ceiling light being the only source of illumination in the room.

'I can't believe that that's the name I decided to use. Albeit, it's not like that was the only thing that was falsified on those records that they made us do.' The newly dubbed Tenno Tsuki cringed.

`Oh come now operator, it's now as bad as you think. In fact I think it's quite c̷̤̩̟̼̑͒̑h̴̺͈͉̗̑̃̑̅a̸̡̙͎̪̼̻̞̙͒̅͆͂̑̑̓́̇̚͠ͅr̵̢̰͇̞̱̦̲̹̔͆͋͗̐͒̾̽͜͝m̶̛̦̖̜̯̼̟̝͕̥̋͊̓̆̏̾̅͜ī̸̡̳͌̊̿̀̊͑̀͂̇͝n̶͈̓͜͝g̵͇̙̘̓͂̔͘͝ͅͅ. Besides if needed, I can always modify the information not that I am familiar with their systems.' Ordis tried to say.

Though the operator knew that Ordis only did that when he applies a color scheme on his equipment that looked in Ordis' opinion "pleasing to his sensors".

'What's done is done for now. We'll just have to roll with it. I guess that this'll make it easier to get information though. If we establish good ties with the deputy headmistress Ms. Goodwitch perhaps we can access her library. Maybe the Beacon academy library may have something not accessible from the information we took from the CCT.'

The door leading to the operator's room opened and 2 people entered.

One was , while the other one was someone who the operator was unfamiliar with.

Silver hair and brown eyes behind a set of glasses greeted the operator. The man wore a black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. A cane was held in his right hand, though it seemed more of a decoration than support as his balance seemed fine.

The eyes seemed to analyze him. Intelligent and calculating were the only ways to describe the ways this man scanned him as he walked into the interrogation room.

"Good evening," The silver haired man began, "I'm Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. I'd like to ask you some questions regarding yourself and what occurred tonight."

The operators eyes widened slightly showing his surprise of having Beacon's Headmaster come to him. Internally, he was pleased. It would make getting access to Beacon's library and database all the more easier for his mission.

"Of course." The operator replied back.

Ozpin smiled slightly, "Very well. Firstly, I'd like to thank you in your attempts at stopping Torchwick. It was quite brave of you. I must ask however, where were you trained? The records are unable to find any information of you attending any hunter academies or prep schools."

"My dad trained me. He was a retired huntsman and wanted me to follow in his footsteps. We would train whenever I had the chance, but I wasn't able to complete his training. The operator shifted in his chair, leaning forwards and propping up his arms on the table and covering his face with his hands, trying to seem downcast at reliving his supposed memories.

Hoping that it was believable, the operator continue. " We lived out in the grimlands, past Vale's mountains. There was a small frontier community that we stayed with, but we all know that staying outside the kingdom comes with it's own risks." The operator left it at that, believing that the professors were able to understand what he was implying.

"I'm… terribly sorry for your loss, had I known I would not have asked." Ozpin placated hoping to calm the operator.

"It's alright. I've gotten over it but that can't be all that you wanted to ask me?"

"Ah yes. What can you tell me about Torchwick's attempted robbery?"

The operator gave him the details regarding what he saw from the robbery. He specified how Torchwick only seemed to be interested in the dust, correlating what happened with the previous dust robberies that he's read up on. The entire time Ozpin sat silently listening to the Operator's recallment.

"Interesting, you believe him to be after only dust?" Ozpin sipped from a thermos he pulled out of his jacket.

"Yes, so far that's the only thing he's been stealing from the dust shops he's robbed. I wouldn't know what a thief would need with how much dust he's possibly stolen though."

"That's something for the police to investigate themselves. We'll leave it to them to figure it out."

"I guess. I'm still annoyed he got away though." The operator let out an exasperated sigh while he leaned back in his chair.

"Perhaps if you had more training then Torchwick wouldn't have been able to escape. One such as yourself, deserves the chance at a proper education." Ozpin began.

The operator sat up. Is he really offering me a chance to enter Beacon?

"I'd like to give you an opportunity to do as such. Tenno Tsuki would you like to enter into Beacon Academy?"

"I...I'd need some time to think about this, Headmaster. It's not often that I'd get a chance like this, however,I'd have some affairs I'd need to get in order."

"That's understandable. It's a big decision. I do implore you to contact me with your choice soon though. As the new school year begins soon."

Ozpin gave him a nod as he got up and turned to leave. Goodwitch wrote a number on a piece of stationery and asked him to contact this number once he had his decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Remnant's Orbit, Unknown Liset_

A sword floated in the air. A blue glow emanating from the center of the sword. Darkness covered everything around the sword, however the sword spoke as if it sensed someone near it.

"Shadow, this tenno seeks knowledge that could endanger our operations in the Origin system."

"..."

"This knowledge he seeks must not be found. Seek him and silence him before he discovers more."

"Yes." A raspy voice answered back. A figure could be seen in the darkness.

"You will have your vengeance against them all, shadow. Our hatred shall aid you, but this one must take priority."

"The Tenno must atone." The raspy voice answered back. The figure moved for the sword, snatching it from the air before disappearing back into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N**

 **This is probably my longest chapter yet. It felt way longer for me, since I'm not used to making stuff that extremely dialogue heavy. Hopefully I can make it seem smoother in the future. Next few chapters will be about the** **initiation** **into Beacon Academy.**

 **Remember to review. Any feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
